Don't You Dare Make A Sound
by jennypc
Summary: Prompt: Blaine falls asleep on sebastian's couch but he cant bring it in himself to wake him up so he carries him up to his bed. Bonus points if it's because he has to hide Blaine from his parents or something.


**Pairing -****Seblaine**

**Summary -****Prompt: Blaine falls asleep on sebastian's couch but he cant bring it in himself to wake him up so he carries him up to his bed. Bonus points if it's because he has to hide Blaine from his parents or something.**

**Words -****1769**

**Rating -****T**

**Authors notes -**** OK so this is in response to a prompt i got a few days back. I hope you guys like it. It's fluffy. Like clouds. **

"B?" Sebastian asked while he looked down at his sleeping boyfriend who he had left on the longue couch only two minutes previously. He couldn't help but roll his eyes and let out a heavy sigh.

It was 1am on a Saturday morning; they had been out at Artie's birthday party and had only just arrived home. Blaine was a bit worse for wear. Alcohol always seemed to affect him more than it did Sebastian; he blamed his height, not the fact that he was a light weight.

The tall Warbler bent his knees so that he was eye level with him and groaned a little, knowing that once Blaine was comfy there was no way of getting him to move of his own accord. He tried a few failed attempts of pokes and shakes on the shoulder which were greeted with sleepy moans before standing up again.

He thought about his options. Number 1: wake Blaine up by shaking him which he thought was a tad mean and in all honesty he couldn't bring himself to do. Number 2: Leave him to sleep on the couch for the night but again he didn't really want to leave him alone and also the idea of his parents find his intoxicated boyfriend asleep on their designer couch was not appealing. Number 3: Carry the drunken idiot up the stairs.

Staring down at Blaine he made his decision. Number 3. He'd done it before several times at Dalton but on this occasion it was going to be a bit more difficult in his own house seeing as his parents were sleeping on the same landing, doors away from his. From his previous experiences of carrying Blaine to bed he knew that although his legs failed to work, his mouth certainly didn't. It was like putting a giddy toddler down for the night.

"Right, B. Come on. Bed." Sebastian said as he bent down to snake his arms around his boyfriend's waist, pulled him up against his body so that Blaine was half standing, half being carried. It didn't take Sebastian much effort to support him. He was strong and Blaine was small compared to him. If he wanted he could give him a fireman's lift but due to the alcohol consumption he decided against it.

He felt as Blaine's arms instinctively wrapped themselves around his neck as they had done so thousands of times before and as his body pressed flush against his own. Sebastian couldn't help but smile. There was something precious about Blaine when he was like this, innocent, loving, sexy even.

The lead warbler guided his boyfriend through the doorway and to the bottom of the staircase, eyed the challenge in front of him and then looked down at his boyfriend who's head was hooked under his own chin, eyes closed, mouth slightly open, dozing as he stood.

"B, we've got to go up the stairs. You need to pick your feet up." Sebastian said in hushed tones.

"Mmmm" came an incoherent reply.

"B?" Sebastian questioned looking for some confirmation before he started ascending.

"I can't." The shorter boy stated in a sleepy, slurred voice. "Carry"

Sebastian tipped his head back and let out a stifled chuckle before looking back down at the dark head of curls leaning against him. Without any response he moved his hands down to hook onr arm around Blaine's waist and the other below his butt and scooped him up into them. Blaine's eyes stayed closed, his arms hooked tighter around Sebastian and his head moved to the crook of his neck, causing his lips to rest on Sebastian pulse point.

"You better make this up to me Anderson. And don't you dare make a sound!" warned Sebastian in a stern, almost dad-like voice. He wasn't surprised when he felt Blaine's lips curve into a small smile against his neck and his hands grip on tighter as not to fall.

Sebastian made his way up the stairs, trying his best to avoid any noise. It was quite difficult when you had an 18 year old boyfriend, who at that moment in time didn't have much control over his own limbs in your arms. He had remembered it being much easier at Dalton where the corridors and stairwells were much wider due to the age of the building.

He felt it about halfway up the stairs and paused on the step that he was on. He felt the lips brushing against the skin on his neck at first and then felt as teeth grazed across his pulse point, sucking ever so slightly.

"Don't you dare, Blaine." Sebastian warned, "I'll drop you."

"No you won't" Blaine giggled into Sebastian's collar before returning his lips to his boyfriends skin and sucking harder this time, the kisses turning hungrier, just right, the way his knew Sebastian liked it.

Sebastian returned to ascending the stairs and tried to push the sensation of lips against his skin to the back of his mind. He knew that if he allowed himself to, he would get sucked into the temptation that was currently teasing him but he resisted as he needed to get Blaine into his bedroom without much noise. It was already proving to be difficult.

They made their way clumsily along the corridor, Blaine's lips were still caressing Sebastian's neck and small sleepy moans started to escape them. It was only when Sebastian heard the hushed words "Want you, Seb" that he stopped in his tracks and looked down at his sleepy boyfriend, surprised to see his eyes slightly open and looking longingly back up into his own. Blaine got horny when he was drunk and to Sebastian, a drunk, sleepy Blaine was a total turn on.

"Not now, babe" Sebastian concluded still in a hushed voice, as he felt movement in his pants.

"Your cock seems to disagree." Blaine said in what he thought was a seductive tone and attempted to wink which caused Sebastian himself to laugh. "I can feel it. You want me. You love me when I'm like this. I know you do, Seb."

"Well you've certainly woken up." Replied Sebastian and felt Blaine's body vibrate in his arms as he chuckled to himself.

Sebastian closed his eyes and tried to push back any sexual thoughts out of his head which proved to be difficult because at that moment Blaine moved his hands up towards Sebastian's head and tangled his fingers in-between his hair as he pulled himself up against his boyfriends body and placed kisses along the Warblers jawline and then gently on his lips.

"B….stop….stop it." Sebastian murmured into the kiss, as he tried his best to think of anything that was the least bit sexual. Dogs, coffee, trees, rugby, ties. No, not ties. Ties could be used sexually. He knew that from experience. Flowers, cars, snow, his parents. His parents. That worked.

He pulled Blaine away from him enough to stop the kiss and repositioned himself before he continued down the landing as Blaine rested his head against his shoulder once again, grumbling to himself.

"Sebby?" called the voice of his mother suddenly from behind the door that they were currently passing.

Sebastian froze on the spot and silently cursed himself for being too loud and cringed at the nickname his parents used as he looked down at Blaine who's head had shot back up, eyes wide with laughter as he stared at the wooden door.

"Umm, yeah. It's me." Sebastian called through the door as he shot Blaine a warning glare, hoping that his parents wouldn't come to the door to check on him because it would be difficult to explain why he was cradling his drunken boyfriend and trying to sneak him into his bedroom at 1am in the morning.

He listened for movement from the other side of the door but luckily there was none. Only the muffled voices of his parents. He waited to see if they were going to say anything else..

"Night!" he called through the wooden frame once he was sure they weren't going to suddenly swing the door open and startle him. "Sorry I woke you."

"Night, Sebby" replied his Mum again causing him to cringe even more so at the embarrassing nickname that her and his father called him when no one else was around.

When Blaine heard this, Sebastian felt him start to giggle against his chest and whisper drunkenly, "Sebby? I like Sebby. I'm going to use Sebby. Sebby, Sebby, Sebby, Sebby." he repeated over and over while giggling to himself and If Sebastian hadn't been so mortified he might have actually found it cute.

He returned to the mission at hand, getting Blaine to his bedroom. He quickened his pace, scared that his parents might decide that they did want to talk to him, and hurried along the landing until he finally reached his bedroom door.

Once inside he placed Blaine down on the bed. The smaller boy still had a smile on his face but Sebastian could tell that in a matter of minutes he would be fast asleep. He leaned over him so that his body was hovering above Blaine's. It was his turn to do the kissing.

He placed small kisses on the shorter boy's lips, skimming his tongue over them. He then traced the outline of his jaw until he reached the crook of his neck. He felt a sleepy Blaine wriggle underneath him, still giddy and giggling. Blaine had been right. Sebastian did want him. He pushed into him and was welcomed by a snort of a giggle causing him to pull back and stare down questioningly at his boyfriend.

"Sebby!" Blaine blurted out as a sort of answer causing Sebastian to roll his eyes.

"Shut up. You don't call me that. It's awful." He groaned, a smile on his lips.

"It's not. I like it. My Sebby." Blaine said sincerely, still giggling from the alcohol which caused Sebastian to realise that he wasn't going to get anywhere with his boyfriend that evening. He rolled onto his side so that the two of them were lying side by side and when he looked back over at Blaine; his eyes were closed once again.

"Seb?" Blaine asked, now sounding even sleepier than he had before.

"Yeah?" Sebastian asked.

"I love you." He stated, turning on his side to push himself up against the warmth of Sebastian's body, now starting to doze.

"Love you too, babe." Sebastian mumbled into the top of Blaine dark curls before closing his own eyes. "Even if you can't handle your alcohol."


End file.
